1. Field of the Invention
The Invention generally relates to a soft shoulder weight device for use in exercise and physical therapy programs. More particularly, the invention is an adjustable soft shoulder weight device having interchangeable moderate to heavy weight members attached over the user's shoulders, with an adjustable neck strap for preventing the shoulder straps from falling off the user's shoulders during vigorous or robust physical activity.
2. Description of Arguably Related Art Including Information Disclosed 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
Some exercise programs, fitness training regimes, and physical therapy programs use various weights and resistance-weight devices. Often, one or more weights or resistance-weight devices are attached to a person's body. For example, some of these devices are attached to the person's torso, and/or to one or more extremities. Examples of resistance-weight devices include without limitation, wrist weights, ankle weights, weighted waist belts, and weighted vests and jackets. These weights may have different masses, and may be attached to or inserted into different harnesses, halters, or vests.
The shoulders are one of the body's main strength and balance centers. Very few devices have effectively attached weights directly over the shoulder(s). Previous attempts have been unable to provide a flexible, adjustable, soft shoulder weight device that accommodates selectively interchanging moderate to heavy weights for placement over the shoulders for use in vigorous or robust activities. Examples of vigorous or robust activities include without limitation, walking, running, jumping, calisthenics, summersaults, cartwheels, and aerobics. Other activities include without limitation, squats, lunges, stretching, stand-ups, sit-downs, and toe raises.
Market research shows an extremely high consumer interest in the concept of resistance-weighted fitness aids but a low desirability-factor after viewing the shoulder-related arguably related art. These attempts are unsuitable to accomplish the task because each fails to adequately secure the weights across the shoulders to allow for any sort of robust activity. Engaging in such activity is required to achieve the intended strength, stamina, and/or therapeutic benefits. Previous shoulder weight devices also do not have the ability to increase/decrease the poundage or mass of the weights when desired. This may result in low consumer appeal and lack of market acceptance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,832 issued to Hanners et al. discloses a shoulder weight halter and corresponding weight(s). The invention includes two shoulder straps, a chest strap, right and left support straps, and a weight that attaches to one of the shoulder straps. The chest strap is adjustable with a double-D ring with buckle inserts, which lock into a quick release buckle clasp. A butterfly strap provides positional stability to the upper part of the shoulder straps and about the torso. When weights are attached to the shoulder straps, the weights might pull the straps from the user's shoulders. The butterfly strap may be positioned in the back of the halter over user's shoulder blades. The weights are filled with pellet weights. A disadvantage of the invention disclosed in the Hanners Patent is that the halter is cumbersome to strap into and to wear during physical activity. It does not disclose the ability of the user to engage in vigorous or robust activity because it appears that these weights are not secured enough to the halter to prevent them from repositioning during the physical activities.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,557 issued to Williams et al. discloses a soft shoulder weight device comprising a weight bag having a first and second end resting on the user's chest, the bag having a flexible covering material sewn and shaped to fit across the shoulders and filled with ballast which migrates within the bag to accommodate the physiological make-up of the user. Closers, such as zippers, can be used to provide access to the ballast for adjustment of the total amount contained within the weight bag. It also discloses that pockets may be sewn onto the device to accommodate the addition of solid weight elements, without adding additional length to the design.
U.S. Pat. Nos. D360,440 issued to Banks et al., D470,979 issued to Banton et al., D475,813 issued to Moreno, and D342,108 issued to Leibowtiz disclose shoulder harnesses, but do not expressly disclose adding weights.
Thus, there is a need for a hands-free, compact, soft shoulder weight device that allows the user to selectively interchange a variety of weights from moderate to heavy per shoulder, and to allow the user to wear the device during vigorous or robust physical activities. There is also a need for a soft shoulder weight device that is easy to assemble and wear.
None of these expressly disclose, teach or suggest a flexible soft shoulder weight device for use in vigorous or robust activity, with the soft shoulder weight device comprising a harness or halter having two shoulder straps, each with pockets for holding a weight member, two adjustable underarm straps having quick-release connecting members for connecting the harness over the body, an adjustable neck strap for maintaining the position of the shoulder straps, a chest strap or quick-release connector, and a plurality of selectively interchangeable moderate to heavy weight members being insertable into each pocket and secured with at least one pocket flap.